


Where's My Hat?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-27
Updated: 2000-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser goes to visit Ray.





	Where's My Hat?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Where's My Hat?
    by
    Journey
    Please send comments or feedback to
    
    
    "Why are you here, Fraser?" He stands in the door of his apartment clad
    in a tank top and shorts and just looks at me. His face shows none of
    the liveliness or expression it normally does. If anything, it is sullen.
    
    "I needed to see you, Ray." I speak firmly, knowing if I show any hesitation
    he will close the door.
    
    "Yeah, well, you're seeing me." He does not invite me in nor does he move 
    back to issue an invitation non-verbally.
    
    "I also need to talk to you, Ray." With an effort I keep my own self still, 
    but can not stop my fingers from crushing the brim of my hat.
    
    "So, talk." He crosses his arms over his midriff, as if in pain.
    
    "May I please come in? What I have to say, you may not wish to be overheard." 
    I knew I'd hurt him. I hadn't meant to, but I obviously had.
    
    "You got something to say, say it." He ducks his head down and looks at 
    his feet. The pose makes his shoulders stand out in relief, makes his thin 
    nape look extremely vulnerable. Despite the vulnerability, his latent 
    strength is also visible in the ropy muscles of his arms, and the width 
    of his frame. I am not going to be asked in.
    
    I take a deep breath and start. "Your hair." His head shoots up in surprise, 
    but his eyes remain wary. I continue. "I like your hair. It looks so warm 
    and defiant and prickly and soft all at the same time. It suits you." He 
    keeps watching me. "Your eyes. I cannot say I have ever seen eyes like yours. 
    They are so full of light, they seem to glow with intensity. I like the 
    way they look at me." I keep my voice pitched low in deference to the 
    neighbors, but the husk is unintentional.  "Your....body. Its lithe 
    strength and latent energy attract me like a fire on a cold night."
    
    "Those are pretty words." He is still unconvinced.
    
    "They are also true." 
    
    He snorts. "Look, Fraser. You don't have to say that. You don't have to do 
    anything like that. I get it, okay? I get that you don't.....You don't have 
    to stand there and lie, because you think you ruined everything. Just give 
    me some space. I'll work it out, I'll accept it and then we can still be 
    buddies." He's looking at the floor again.
    
    "No."
    
    "No, what?" He looks confused.
    
    "No, I won't give you some space. I don't want to give you space." I move 
    forward, so close I can feel the heat radiating off him. "You surprised me 
    earlier. I never thought about us in that context. I never dreamed you 
    could feel the way about me, the way I had only dreamed about feeling about 
    you. I never let those feelings out because I was sure they would never be 
    reciprocated.  When you kissed me, I reacted badly and with some shock, but 
    not..." and I make sure he's looking me in the eye. "Not with revulsion. 
    Never that." My gaze drops to his mouth. "I love your mouth. It drives me 
    to distraction. I have dreamed of your lips on mine, on my body, giving 
    me..." I swallow. "Pleasure. Great pleasure."
    
    "You like my mouth?" his voice is a whisper, I can feel his breath on my lips.
    
    "Yessss" I hiss ghosting the word across his mouth to return the feeling.
    
    "What else you like?" He tilts his head slightly bringing his mouth 
    microcentimeters closer.
    
    "Your, ah, hands, Ray." Our noses bump gently and I rub my lips around 
    his mouth feeling the end-of-the-day stubble tickle. I use my tongue to 
    get rid of the tickle and his tongue comes out to mirror mine.
    
    "My hands, Fraser?" His tongue comes back out and touches my bottom lip 
    with a quick flicker. My breathing catches.
    
    "Uh, yes, Ray. You have very long fingers, I'm quite certain they would 
    feel very nice on my skin," I actually touch my lips to his for the 
    briefest of seconds before lightly mouthing my way across his cheek to 
    his ear where I whisper, "And inside me, Ray."
    
    "Oh, God." His moan is heartfelt and I slide back and take his mouth with mine.
    My hands, which have been clutching my hat, drop it and grab his buttocks,
    I push one thigh between his, pull him up against me and grind our groins
    together. Pressing our chests together and stutter stepping to keep him
    on my thigh, I move us into the apartment. I release him for one second
    and slam the door.
    
    The noise brings him out of a sensual daze. He looks around and sighs, 
    "Thank God" and goes back to kissing me. 
    
    The kissing is wonderful but I want more. I have to taste him. I bring
    my hands around his waistband, and yank his shorts down. Tearing my mouth
    from his I lick my way down his T-shirt pausing a few seconds on each
    nipple. The sounds he makes are not quite enough to distract me. I fall
    to my knees and finally I'm where I want to be.
    
    He's hot and he's hard and I put my tongue out to taste where he's already 
    leaking. Somewhere above me, he moans and I feel his hands in my hair 
    clenching and releasing, clenching and releasing. 
    
    I lick my way down his shaft paying close attention to what makes him
    jerk and groan. Then, I take him in all the way, open my throat and let
    him in. I suck gently at first, then harder. My hands knead his buttocks,
    pushing them together and spreading them apart. His hands in my hair
    mimic the rhythm. I speed up just a little, sucking and kneading. His
    testicles rise and I know he's close. 
    
    Just as I think he's about to orgasm, I penetrate him behind and hum
    in front. His whole body tenses and he jerks again and again into my
    mouth. I swallow once, twice and can't quite manage the third time and
    some of the fluid, white, wet and sticky hits me in the chin.
    
    Ray gasps and collapses in front of me, breathing hard. Looking at me, 
    still kneeling, he wipes one hand across my face and unbuttons my jeans 
    with the other. Moving forward, he knocks me backwards to lie sprawled 
    on the foyer floor. I just do get my feet out from under my thighs, as 
    he follows me down, and lays half on top of me. 
    
    He kisses me hard and licks my mouth and chin to taste himself, then
    his hand wet and slippery with his own fluid, is holding me hot and wet.
    He starts moving it and my hips hitch up against him in counterpoint.
    My arousal is such that I know it won't be long. Sure enough, I can feel
    the orgasm begin in just a few more strokes. 
    
    My thighs clench, my buttocks lift me off the floor and just then Ray
    bends and puts his mouth on me, just on the tip and sucks. I gasp and
    am helpless in the onslaught of a sexual climax the like of which I have
    never felt before. My hips jerk again and again and Ray takes it all.
    Finally, the world rights itself again, and Ray releases me to climb
    back up my body and lay against me. One thought lazily surfaces."Ray,
    where's my hat?" 
    
    


End file.
